


Stiles' Good News

by frozenorange



Series: Building a family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles decide it's time to tell everyone that they're having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Good News

Stiles starts showing during his third month. His belly isn’t really bulging out, it looks like Stiles just put on some weight especially because Stiles hides his body under layers of clothes.  No one really noticed the changes in Stiles’ body, except Derek, but only because he sees him without all those clothes on. Stiles and Derek agreed that they should break the news to everyone before Stiles’ shirts can’t hide his belly anymore.

“Who do we tell first?” Derek asks one afternoon while they’re watching a movie in the living room. The question is almost rhetorical because Derek knows who they should tell first.

“We could tell the pack first,” Stiles suggests, still watching the movie.

“I think that someone deserves to know  _before_  the pack,” Derek insists because Stiles knows who he's talking about but is too stubborn to give in.

“You’re right. It's better if we tell Scott first. He won't be happy if we tell him when we tell the others,” Stiles says, clearly avoiding the elephant in the room.

Derek rolls his eyes and shuts the TV to have Stiles’ full attention. “You have to tell your dad first, Stiles.”

Stiles nods, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, “I know. I’m worried about his reaction to this,” Stiles gestures with his hands to him and Derek.

“He already knows we’re together,” Derek says, frowning, waiting for Stiles to explain further his concerns.

“While he might be okay with me dating a male werewolf, he might not be too happy to hear that said werewolf knocked me up. How do I explain this to him without scarring him for life?”

“With the birds and the bees?” Derek’s joke is rewarded with a kick in his shins. “Ow, that’s gonna bruise,” Derek laments as he bends down to rub soothingly where Stiles kicked him.

“Shut up, you’re a werewolf it probably healed already.”

Derek drapes one arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulls him close, “It will be fine. Your dad will be happy. Shocked at first, sure, but happy nonetheless. You don’t have to worry.”

Stiles sighs, idly stroking his mate’s thigh, “You’re right. I can have dinner with him tonight and tell him. You’re coming, right?” Stiles looks up expectantly with the best set of puppy eyes Derek has ever seen. Despite the puppy eyes he shakes his head, “No.”

“But you said-“ Stiles scowls at Derek, feeling betrayed.

“I said, ‘ _you_  have to tell your dad’. It’s better if you do this alone, just the two of you. I don’t want to intrude into a father-son conversation and make this harder if not awkward.” Derek explains, kissing the tip of Stiles’ nose.

“That, and your father has a gun. It’s better if I stay out of fire range until you tell him and we’re sure that he’s not going to maim me.”

Stiles has to laugh at that, “You shouldn’t worry that much about dad killing yoy. I’ll probably shot you myself when the pup claws his way out of me.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “It’s not a pup and it won’t rip you in half, Stiles.”

“How do you know that?” Stiles challenges. As far as he knows Derek has no clue on werewolf pregnancies. He stands from the couch and makes his way to the stairs.

“I- I just know, okay? Come on, female werewolves don’t die after they give birth!” Derek sighs exasperated following after him.

“In case you didn’t notice, Derek, I’m not a werewolf and I’m most definitely not a woman! There’s not an opening wide enough for the pup to crawl out and if it rips me open I’m not going to heal like werewolves do and before you ask, no I don’t want the bite.” Stiles spats climbing quickly the stairs to reach his bedroom to change his clothes.

“You’ll have a C-section,” Derek says following him upstairs. “Listen, I know you’re scared because you don’t know what’s going to happen but the only thing we can do now is talk to Deaton and hope he knows something more about this.” 

Derek waits for an answer or a witty retort but it doesn't come. When Derek walks into the room he finds Stiles sitting on the bed, mouth open in shock and one hand pressed against his stomach.

“Are you okay?” he urges, kneeling by Stiles’ side, worried that something might be wrong with the baby.

“Yes, I think-,” Stiles snorts, shaking his head, “the pup’s kicking.”

Derek’s shocked expression matches the one Stiles had not longer than a minute before. His eyes gleam with pure joy and adoration directed towards Stiles. “Really?”

“Really. Give me your hand,” Stiles takes Derek’s hand in his own and places it on his belly under the shirt he’s wearing. “I don’t know if you can feel it from the outside but it definitely kicked me. I wasn’t expecting it because babies start kicking during the fourth month and I’m only one week into the third, it’s probably a werewolf thing-“ Stiles stops as he feels the baby kicking again, Stiles is not sure but he thinks that the baby is moving around. He turns to Derek, eyes shining like stars,  “Did you feel it?”

Derek nods as a bright smile replaces the expression of surprise. “Yes,” Derek answers completely in awe, and it’s in that very moment that he realizes that he and Stiles are going to have a baby. Derek couldn’t be happier.

“I just wish I knew if it’s a boy or a girl,” Stiles wonders shrugging off his shirt and changing it with a clean one.

“It’s a girl,” Derek says as if he had known all along. Despite he wanted a boy, Derek sounds extremely happy.

“A girl?” Stiles flashes a bright smile, “how do you know?”

“I smelled it,” Derek shrugs.

“That’s pretty cool,” Stiles grins and then finishes getting dressed. When he’s ready to go he hurries down the stairs to say goodbye to Derek.

“You sure you’d rather eat alone than coming with me? I promise dad won’t shot you,” Stiles offers, feeling bad about leaving Derek alone at home.

“I’m sure. You need to do this alone with him. It will be fine, I promise you,” Derek says with a smile. Stiles nods and takes a step closer to Derek to kiss him goodbye but Derek moves back, takes something from his back pocket and places a cold object in Stiles' hand. When he looks down Stiles realizes that Derek had just given him the keys of the Camaro. “Take my car tonight,” Derek orders.

“Wow, really? Why?” Stiles was so happy at the idea of driving Derek’s car that Derek decided he’ll gladly let Stiles drive his car more often only to make him happy and see that smile brighten his face.

“I don’t want you to drive that wreck of a jeep you call car now that you’re in this condition. My car is safer and less likely to break down. Drive safely,” he admonishes fixing a glare on Stiles that he knows far too well, it’s the look Derek used to gave him when he was still in high school and Derek allowed him to drive the Camaro in cases of extreme emergency. It’s a look which meant,  _scratch it and I’ll rip your throat out_.

“I will,  _dad_ ,” Stiles says in an attempt to mock Derek and his overprotective behavior but it shocks Derek as he realizes that soon he’ll be called dad a lot by the little creature growing inside Stiles.

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski comes home from work around six every evening. Stiles knows his routine and uses it at his advantage when he decides to surprise his dad with dinner. Stiles is in front of the stove cooking and humming a song when the sheriff walks into the kitchen.  

“Hi dad,” Stiles greets, smiling at his dad and pretending everything is fine.

The sheriff nods and looks around as if he was expecting someone else to be there, too. “Where’s Derek?” he asks.

“Why?”

“I saw his car in the driveway and though he was there too since I know he doesn’t let anyone drive his car,” he explains.

“We divorced. He took the kids but I got his car,” Stiles deadpans, flipping the steak in the pan.

The sheriff rolls his eyes and takes dishes and glasses out from the cabinets to lay the table. “You didn’t divorce and you don’t have kids, Stiles.”  _Yet_ , Stiles’ mind supplies but he doesn’t say it aloud.

“To what do I owe this honor?” the sheriff asks picking two beers form the fridge.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you,” Stiles lies. It’s not a complete lie because he misses his dad a lot now that he lives with Derek, but that’s not the true reason why he’s there.

“Sure,” Stiles’ dad answers not really buying it, looking at his son waiting for the truth.

“We’re celebrating something,” Stiles admits but is careful not to give too much away. “It’s a good news but I’ll tell you after dinner, okay?”

“Eat first, talk later?” the sheriff asks and his son nods. He could live with that, the sheriff decides. Food first, serious talk later.

During dinner they talk of ordinary things like work, sports and Stiles’ friends and everything looks like the evenings they spent together when Stiles still lived with his father. Nothing is out of the ordinary, except that Stiles is drinking water instead of beer, but the sheriff thinks that it might be because he’s driving and doesn’t say anything. It’s right after they eat their vegetables that the serious conversation begins. Stiles decides that the best way to approach the subject is breaking the news to his dad first and explain everything later, hoping that his father doesn’t get an heart attack. He takes a deep breath before blurting out, “Dad, I’m pregnant.”

The sheriff is honestly confused. His first reaction is to believe that Stiles made a joke but his worried expression and his flushed skin are indicators that Stiles is not lying.

“You serious?”

“Deadly serious.”

The sheriff doesn’t say anything for what feels like an eternity to Stiles, and when he speaks again it’s not what Stiles expected to hear.

“Boy or girl?”

Stiles lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. “Derek says it’s a girl but Deaton couldn’t tell,” Stiles shrugs. “Derek wants a boy, I want a girl but we’ll love the pup nonetheless.”

“Pup?” Stiles’ dad shrieks. “Does it have a tail?”

“Oh god dad, of course it doesn’t! It’s a regular baby. It’s a werewolf, not an actual wolf!”

The sheriff seems reassured, he takes another sip of his beer before asking, "How could Derek tell?" 

Stiles shrugs again, "He said he could smell it, you know, with his werewolf senses."

The sheriff nods, taking his bottle of beer and swallowing half of it. Stiles watches silently, the information he gave his dad is slowly sinking in.

"How did that happen? I mean, I have an idea on how it happened and I do not want details, but how is it possible? I mean, you're..." his dad trails off, rubbing his face with his hands.

"A man? Yes. Well, apparently werewolf sperm during heat can knock up men as well. We didn't know or we would have been more careful," Stiles shrugs, stroking his belly, "We're not regretting this but it was quite the shock for both of us."

"I bet," Stiles’ dad mumbles contemplative. "The baby is healthy right? And it's safe for you to pursue the pregnancy? I mean, it's still a werewolf and you're human."

"It's healthy, Derek said werewolves can't get sick so we don't have to worry about that. Deaton said the pup is bigger than average kids, but the sonogram wasn't clear enough and he couldn't determine the gender. And Derek promised that the pup won't claw his way out of me so I should be fine. I'll talk to Deaton about this because we honestly have no clue," Stiles smiles at his dad now that his concern faded.

"How far along are you? Two months?"

"Three actually, but I've known I was pregnant for a little over two weeks,"  Stiles clarifies. He doesn't miss the look of betrayal in his father's eyes, his unspoken question clear.

"We didn't tell you sooner because the risk of miscarriage goes down considerably after the third month, at least for female humans, we're still learning as we go here," he gestures to his belly. "I know how much you want grandkids and I didn't want to give you false hope."

Stiles' dad is moved by his son's declaration and concern, he stands and goes around the table to hug Stiles. "I'm glad you decided to keep it," he confesses, being careful not to crush Stiles' belly with his hug.

"Giving him up was never an option, we want this even if we're scared and we don't know anything about being parents," Stiles lets go of his dad and he looks down, thoughtful and sad. "I wish mom was here," he confesses, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

"So do I, son. So do I."

* * *

 

That night Stiles comes back home around two in the morning. He's not surprised to find Derek sleeping on the couch with the TV still on, Derek must have fallen asleep while waiting for him. Stiles kneels down before the couch and strokes Derek's hair back from his forehead. "Derek, I'm home," he whispers.

The werewolf stirs and smiles sleepily at Stiles, "Hey."

"Hey," Stiles smiles back, fingers still carding through Derek's soft hair. 

"What did your father say?" Derek asks, enjoying his mate's hands running through his hair.

"He was shocked at first but he's really happy for us, Derek. He told me that he will always be there for me. _Us_ ," Stiles corrects himself.

"He's not going to shoot me, then?" Derek jokes sitting up and pulling Stiles down in his lap.

"Nope," Stiles whispers kissing his mate passionately. "I'm so happy we're having a pup, Der. I'm terrified, sure, but I'm the happiest man on earth," Stiles admits running his hands up and down Derek's shoulders. 

Derek smiles and it's his turn to kiss Stiles until he's breathless. Derek lifts him in his arms and carries him upstairs to their bedroom where they sleep curled together with Derek's hand over Stiles' belly in a protective gesture. 

* * *

 

After talking to Deaton they have a more clear insight on the pregnancy and what's going to happen. Stiles will have a C-section before his ninth month to avoid the pup damaging him if it decides it's time to come out and starts kicking harder. The baby will be bigger than any average kid and he will be stronger, meaning that kicks in the final months will hurt like a bitch, because the pup has werewolf strenght but luckily not claws or teeth. Stiles is relived to hear that the baby won't rip him apart from the inside. Deaton can't take a sonogram because the machine is broken so Derek can't see his baby yet and they can't determine the gender and see if Derek was right. After Deaton assured that the baby can't get sick and that after the third month there's no risk of miscarriage, Stiles is relieved and cries happy tears. 

They tell the pack after talking to Deaton. Stiles sends a mass text to the pack members to gather up at Derek's house at four in the afternoon. Erica, Isaac and Boyd are the first to show up, followed by Scott and Allison who dropped their son to Chris on the way to Derek’s house. Lydia arrives fifteen minutes later and she excuses herself but they assure that everything's fine. Stiles is terrified at the idea of telling such a big news to his friends, he wonders what will be their reactions. Happiness? Disgust? What will they think of him after they know? His worries fade when Derek catches Stiles hand and holds it.

"Why are we all here?" Isaac asks from his position on the floor. 

"We have to tell all of you something," Stiles explains, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"Good news or bad news? Because the last time we were all here and you had to tell us something we had to fight against fucking shapeshifting witches," Erica asks.

"Nothing like that," Stiles assures. It takes a moment for him to force the words out of his mouth but then he admits, "I'm pregnant." 

The gasps of surprise and the downpur of questions Stiles had expected don't come. Either they're too shocked to talk or...

"We were honestly thinking that you were never going to tell us," Scott says, breathing out a laugh. 

"How long have you known?" Stiles asks, he's the one shell shocked not the others. He turns to look at Derek to ask if he's the one who told them but he's dumbstuck as well. 

"A couple of weeks ago Erica noticed that you smelled different, we were worried that you might be sick but you were happy, and Derek was happy, so it had to be something else. Lydia pointed out that Derek was a bit more protective towards you and well, Isaac said that Derek's behavior was similar to mine when Allison got pregnant, and so we assumed that you were pregnant," Scott explains, as the rest of the pack nods. 

"One night I was coming over here and I saw you driving the Camaro and well, that's pretty extraordinary, isn't it?" Scott laughs. Derek snorts and shakes his head. Stiles doesn't react, he has an idea of what's coming next and he doesn't like it. 

"So I followed you to where you were going, I could smell your fear, I had to follow to make sure you were okay,” Scott continues even though he can see the fury in his best friend’s eyes. “When I realized that you were going to your dad’s house I was even more confused-“

“Oh god, did you eavesdrop the conversation I had with my dad?” Stiles screams, angry that his friends will cross the boundaries and pry into his private life.

“What? No! I would never do that!” Scotts shouts back. “The next day you invited me over, do you remember?”

Stiles nods, silently.

“Well, you fell asleep while we were playing videogames and you never did before. I came close and smelled you, checking for injuries and well, I smelled it.”

“Smelled what, exactly?” Stiles asks, instinctively wrapping an arm around his middle.

“Your pup,” Scott answers simply. Derek groans, “Can you all stop calling the baby ‘pup’? It’s not an actual pup, it won’t have a tail and ears.”

The pack snickers at their alpha’s discomfort. The tension between Stiles and Scott fades and Scott asks, “You’re not mad, right?”

Stiles stands and hugs his best friend in a bear hug. “We’re all so happy for you two. I can’t believe you’re having a baby,” Scott says as he lets go of Stiles.

“Yeah, me neither,” Stiles smiles sheepishly. Then Scott and Allison take Stiles to the kitchen to give him parenting advices while the rest of the pack showers Derek with questions on the pup and what they will do after the little girl is born. 

Stiles is less scared now that he knows that he won't be alone during this. He has known all along that Derek will always be there for him but it was nice to know that he had a supporting dad and wonderful friends to help them out. He realizes that everyone loves the baby already and he's grateful for the wonderful people surrounding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Neckz 'n' Throatz AU fic at the moment which is sucking my time and inspiration but as soon as that's finished and published I will write more into this universe. I have ideas for at least other ten ficlets in this series so have faith, there will be more.


End file.
